Acts of Passion
by Lord Onisyr
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Light gives Misa the intimacy she wants though the memory of another person makes him enjoy the moment even more. Oneshot. Light/Misa, Light/L, and some highly disturbing things going on.


**Acts of Passion**

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, and Viz Media. I don't own them; I just explore all their possibilities.

**Author's Note: **Written for the prompt "Valentine's Day" at DN Contest at LiveJournal. This story contains inexplicit yet obvious male/female and male/male sex. This also contains necrophilia, so if you are offended or disturbed by such things you have been warned.

--------

The candelabra on the table and the rows of candles on the side bookshelves were only a given, though the red rose petals scattered across the floor was a little more ostentatious.

"Welcome home, darling," Misa purred from the side.

She sashayed into Light's line of site, a long white camisole swaying over the curves of her body and a single red rose delicately clenched in her fingers, other hand noticeably held behind her back. Blonde hair flowed freely down her shoulders and she pouted bright red lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Misa," Light said with as much enthusiasm as he could squeeze out.

Misa stepped away from the wall and threw her arms around him, planting a kiss on his lips. The weight and shape of what was likely a large, heart-shaped box of chocolate rested on his back.

Light put one arm around her waist and pulled her in. The kiss deepened, though more from Misa's effort than Light's; Light just followed along, somewhat welcoming the attention for once.

She suddenly pulled back, presenting the large, gold-wrapped box of love chocolate.

"To show my love for you, Light," Misa said.

Light awkwardly took the box, unwrapping the paper to see a label for a nearly gourmet brand of chocolate, true _honmei-choko_ that had to cost a lot.

He thought to thank her, but her lips silenced anything he was about to say. He joined in the kiss, one of many obligatory acts to ensure her loyalty.

Her lips trailed up his neck and Light tried to keep from flinching with the tickling itch. He gently put the box on the floor, Misa throwing the rose on top of it. The side of her jaw rubbed his face and her breath was now in his ear.

"Take me, Light," she whispered, the desperation in her voice actually turning him on. He must have been in a better mood than he thought.

Her arms wrapped around his body; caressing up his back and making him shiver a little. One hand kneaded into his shoulder,

_gripping down to the bone; trembling violently with pain and trying to find some stability in the few short seconds before death came upon him._

Light shook his head, chasing out the flashback for a moment before refocusing. This happened mostly in his dreams, though since Wedy's death he had been a little more… sentimental.

The Second Kira has such small and delicate hands, though they were strong.

_The mid-length nails dug into his shoulder, though he savored it all; watching those accusing eyes now wide with the horror of impending death, or even worse, complete defeat._

She arched her back and leaned into his embrace, guiding him to lead her down to the floor.

_He could still hear the echo of the chair's crash through his ears; maybe it was what caused him to jump to catch Ryuzaki as he plummeted. Regardless, he was in his arms now._

It was obvious what Misa wanted and it wasn't as if he hadn't given it to her before. He wasn't exactly in the mood, but some sacrifices had to be made for her absolute loyalty. It was Valentine's Day after all; the day for lovers and Misa would want the full experience.

He laid her gently on the floor,

_the initial confusion wearing off into pure orgasmic bliss as the full reality was more and more apparent; Rem had indeed written L's name down._

"Do whatever you want with me, Light," Misa said, tone almost pleading. "I am yours to use."

_The sound was subtle but he could hear the quiet, yet shrill rasp of Ryuzaki struggling for breath. Then one heaving sigh escaped him like air being let out of a balloon. His eyes turned downward and gently closed, the chimes of ultimate victory ringing in Light's mind._

He only realized it now, but he was grinning; a sight that seemed to make Misa happy. She playfully lifted the bottom of her camisole, exposing curved thighs.

_His body felt frailer in death, but those closed eyes and small smile made him look almost beautiful. Light caressed the side of his face, looking up and suddenly realizing no one else was around._

Light's hand caressed up her leg

_and under the baggy white shirt he always wore, feeling _

her supple curves. She shivered in desperation;

_his body now completely cold, no movement at all; no pound of a heartbeat nor flow of air._

Light carefully pulled down her panties and reached to undo his own zipper.

_He wanted nothing more than to humiliate him further; defile his corpse for daring to challenge Kira. Light unbuttoned his jeans then practically_

ripped his pants off, his hands on Misa's shoulders.

_A cackle escaping him as he held Ryuzaki's arms down, pressing his still body into the floor and ignoring the chill._

Misa gave a series of sighs that rose in volume, saying Light's name repeatedly until words failed her.

_He sighed between breathy cackles. What did the son of a bitch have to say about this now?_

_L's still body shifted with every continued movement as Light's cackles rose._

_Do you enjoy this, L! Did you ever think it would end with you being completely fucked in every way!_

_L's head remained on the floor, eyes still closed and smile still in place._

"How much do you love me, Misa," Light said in a heavy breath.

She had a hard time finding her voice for a moment.

"I…I love you more than anything," she said.

"What would you do for me, Misa?"

"I…I would k-kill for you Light! I would die for you!"

_He grabbed that tangled nest of black hair, slamming his head into the floor. _

_Ryuzaki's eyes came open with the movement, that dark gaze fixed on Light; his eyes now clouded over._

Misa looked up at him for a moment in concern with the pause, though he snapped out of it. Misa was shivered, the smile returning to her face;

_lips turned up almost in bemusement. It was as if L had foreseen this development as well._

_Light wouldn't tolerate such mocking even by a dead man._

Misa cried out and shivered, but Light wasn't done. Her widening smile celebrated that fact.

_Light could have sworn L was smiling wider, maybe another after effect of death. _

_He bent down, kissing those cold lips, shoving his tongue between them. Ryuzaki was his property now._

"You like this, Misa? You like this?"

Misa only responded with more cries. He kissed her again, lightly nibbling her neck as the heat rose within him; feeling her breath against his ear.

_The sound was a scraping rasp, smelling of coffee and rot._

"_This is just foreplay, Light-kun. I'm hardly done with you."_

Light screamed, the moment officially passing.

Misa gazed up at him; hair a mess and smile beaming. She pulled him in for another kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Light."


End file.
